


Папаню не проведешь

by AryataMozer



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Gen, Амнезия, Владыка Тьмы забыл Вельзи, Ога ранен, Хильда и Вельзи в бегах, воссоединение, все напоминает Оге о Бесопузе, родительские чувства, сила Вельзи ограничена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryataMozer/pseuds/AryataMozer
Summary: Серия 41-ая. Саотоме опоздал, и Гекадос забрал Вельзи и Хильду в Демонию. Контракт между Огой и Вельзи был насильно расторгнут. Воспоминания о Бесопузе стерлись из памяти людей, и не только людей… Но родительские инстинкты так просто не вытравишь из упрямой головы.
Relationships: Beelzebub IV & Hildegarde (Beelzebub), Beelzebub IV (Beelzebub) & Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 1





	Папаню не проведешь

— Ну, и как твоя рана? — Фуруичи посмотрел на хмурого друга.

Они сидели на скамье в парке, неподалеку от шумной детской площадки, на которой собрались мамочки с малышами. Сюда они притопали, пока бесцельно гуляли, идя из школы. После двухнедельного больничного Ога, наконец, вернулся на занятия. Еще более хмурый и злой, чем раньше, словно его сами черти покусали за пятки.

— А? Да на мне все заживает как на собаке, — он оскалился в надменной улыбке и откинулся на скамью, но от Фуруичи не укрылось то, что дрался Ога нынче в полсилы и выглядел скорее скованным, чем расслабленным.

— Ты так и не вспомнил, кто тебя пырнул?

Все случившееся, по мнению Фуруичи, было закономерным результатом неуемной Огиной борзости. Придя к дому друга тем утром двухнедельной давности, он застал на пороге только его сестру Мисаки. Она-то и сказала, что какой-то подонок напал на Огу ночью на улице и ударил ножом в живот. Конечно, разборки для чертокаменских были делом привычным, но холодное оружие… Даже Куниеда сражалась деревянным мечом, а Ога получил рану от какого-то безбашенного подлеца. И как только подобрался, чтобы пырнуть? На памяти Фуруичи это было впервые!

— Неа, — Ога скривился, почесал в ухе с самым безмятежным и безразличным видом, будто они обсуждали сущую обыденность, и уставился на возящихся в песочнице малышей. — Узнаю — уделаю в хлам падлу.

— Я не сомневаюсь… — Фуруичи тоже откинулся на спинку лавочки и посмотрел в сторону малышни. — Кстати, Ога, а мы что тут делаем? Зачем на детскую площадку пришли?

— Ась? Ну, так это… — Ога начал было отвечать, но споткнулся о собственные мысли.

Какого черта он привел Фуруичи в детский парк? После треклятого ранения он ощущал себя малек странно. Словно из памяти выдрали не только саму драку с отморозком, но и что-то еще. Все две недели, что он валялся в больнице и дома, заживляя дырку в животе, Ога ощущал, что вот-вот вспомнит, что ж это за херня. Противное чувство изматывало и достало, как комариный писк ночью, но избавиться от него не получалось.

В изнуряющих снах он до бессилия до самого рассвета боролся с нереально сильными соперниками, которые уделывали его снова и снова, не давая добраться до чего-то… до кого-то? Чем больше Ога бил, вызывая ударами кулаков (вот срань-то!) взрывы, огонь и разряды молний, тем сильнее становился противник. Тем громче звучал чужой плачь, переходящий в рев и раскаты молний. Пока Ога не вскакивал на кровати, обливаясь потом, скрючившись от боли в животе и бесясь из-за того, что так и не смог победить.

В бессилии он бил подушку и матрас, чувствуя себя жалким слабаком. И сам не понимая, чего так бесится. Боль от раны заглушала боль в груди. Там жгло и крутило, сдавливало и кололо, но у этого чувства, стискивающего ребра, не было причины и не было названия, и это только больше его злило.

— И чего бесишься? Против ножа даже такой лютый бес как ты бессилен, Ога, — Фуруичи пытался утешить его, принося комиксы и проводя с ним в больнице часы посещений, развлекая болтовней.

— Какой-то дерьма кусок уделал меня, а я даже имени его не знаю, чтобы смахнуться с ним снова! Конечно, я в бешенстве, олень!

— Ты не исправим… — Фуруичи вздыхал, а Ога скрежетал зубами.

Хотел бы он, чтобы у его гнева были такие простые причины.

А дома все вдруг стало только хуже. И в первую же ночь Ога проснулся от пинка сестры, обнаружив, что стоит на коленях, наполовину забравшись под кровать, в ужасе обшаривая пыльный пол. Обливаясь потом от страха, он искал под кроватью… что?

— Какого черта ты орешь на весь дом, брательник?! — сжимая кулаки, сонная и злая, над ним возвышалась Мисака. — Думаешь, раз ты у нас раненый, тебе все позволено, а я тебе не врежу? Не дождешься! Кончай горланить на весь дом о телепузиках и соблюдай постельный режим!

Хлопнув дверью, она умчалась к себе, а Ога так и остался сидеть посреди комнаты. Какого черта он искал под кроватью? И почему так бешено колотится сердце?

Он снова заглянул тогда под кровать и обнаружил, что там что-то валяется. Корчась от боли в боку, он кое-как дотянулся до предмета и вытащил его наружу, с удивлением обнаружив, что это детская погремушка.

— Чой-то? Фуруичи что ли оставил?

Но друг на отрез отказался признаваться, что это его, и игрушка до сих пор лежала у Оги в столе. Ее противный звон отзывался звуком потрескивающего электричества в памяти и доводил Огу до безумия. От греха подальше он убрал ее в самый дальний ящик, решив, что подумает об этом позднее.

Малыш вылез из песочницы и потопал в сторону горки, но споткнулся и упал.

— Вот бы познакомиться с какой-нибудь молодой мамочкой, — Фуруичи рядом мечтательно оглядывал детскую площадку, выискивая среди родительниц ту, что помоложе и посимпатичней.

Ога уже хотел оборвать его, когда понял, что упавший ребенок вот-вот заплачет: он уже скривил губы и наморщил брови. А вокруг столько людей… Да это же будет катастрофа!

— Стой! Не реви! — Ога сорвался с лавки быстрее, чем подумал, что делает, подскочил к ребенку и поднял его на руки. — Ты ж мужик!

— Эй, Ога! Ты чего творишь? — Фуруичи подлетел следом, не понимая, что случилось.

А на них уже начали оборачиваться остальные.

Малыш в руках Оги уставился на него огромными карими глазами, полными слез.

— Всего-то ушиб коленки, нечего тут реветь! — Ога держал его на вытянутых руках, с трудом пытаясь понять, какого черта лысого он творит.

— Отпусти моего ребенка!!!

Удар сумочкой прямо в лицо пришелся как нельзя кстати, приводя Огу в чувство. Ребенка вырвала из его рук разъяренная мамаша, пока Фуруичи лепетал что-то в их оправдание, утаскивая друга прочь.

— Хулиганы! Убирайтесь отсюда!

— Чего разоралась, тупая бабища? Я просто хотел помочь! Он бы разревелся! — Ога пригрозил ей кулаком, но был утащен прочь.

Оно и к лучшему. Позади слышались звуки детского рева.

— Не лучший способ подкатить к девушке, схватив ее ребенка, знаешь ли? Мог бы со мной сначала посоветоваться! Друг еще называешься! — Фуруичи рядом недовольно бубнил, как обычно не так поняв ситуацию и решив, что Ога пытался кого-то там закадрить.

— Да все не так, олень! Не собирался я ни к кому подкатывать!

— Тогда зачем ребеночка схватил?

— Я… — Ога вдохнул полной грудью, собираясь наорать на тупящего Фуруичи, но понял, что сказать-то ему нечего.

Вся проблема была в том, что он сам ни хера не знал, зачем схватил гребаного ребенка. Просто нельзя было дать ему разреветься. От детского плача Огу словно шарахало молнией.

— Иди к черту, Фуруичи! Достал тупыми вопросами!

Он бы не назвал это позорным бегством, но на самом деле так оно и было.

— Ога, да постой!

Фуруичи остался на парковой дороге, пока Ога убегал прочь. К реке, туда, где он мог побыть один на один со своими мыслями. С лютой кашей в башке.

Если бы на погремушке все закончилось…

Среди своей одежды на следующий день он обнаружил футболку с надписью «Лучший батя!»

— Слышь, отец, это твое, — он бросил футболку отцу, читающему газету на диване.

— Не припомню такой, хм.

Ога и забыл бы о ней, не обратив внимания на слова родителя, если бы на завтра она снова не оказалась на его кровати.

— Тацуми, дорогой, я принесла твою футболку. Она точно твоя, на отца она не налезает.

— Ась? Тут же написано «лучший батя», это явно не про меня, мам.

— Сейчас чего только не пишут на футболках, — мать посмеялась и вышла, а Ога забросил футболку в шкаф, не понимая, откуда у него могла взяться такая вещь.

Ночью он снова проснулся, обливаясь потом от страха и злости, обшаривая койку в поисках… чего? Он был в постели один. Один! И этот факт вызывал чувство восторга, ужаса и злости одновременно, заставляя Огу рвать на голове волосы. Что за бред? Конечно, он в постели один! Это же его постель! Кто еще в ней может спать? Кто?! У них даже кошки не было!

Пока днем он лежал перед телеком, переключая каналы, заиграла эта дурацкая песенка из рекламы пудинга. Ога знал ее наизусть. Дурацкий танец, песню и припев. Она бесяво скрипела у него на зубах, хотя он ее не пел и уже тем более не танцевал. Наверное, все дело в том, что эта детская зарядка постоянно крутится по телевизору. Вот и прилипла.

В другой раз он отправился в магазин, раздумывая о разном. От балды кидая продукты в сумку, время от времени сверяясь со списком матери, он едва уложился в нужную сумму. Неужто пока был в больнице так поднялись цены?

— Ога, ты чего это набрал? — мать выставила перед ним баночки с детским питанием, чогурт и молоко.

— Я это не покупал. Наверное, чужое взял? — Ога задумчиво уставился на продукты, с некоторым раздражением припоминая, как закидывал детское питание в продуктовую корзину.

На кой хер он его взял?!

— Какой ты рассеянный! Вот сам это и ешь теперь.

— Да не вопрос! — собрав в кучу банки и коробки, громко топая, он умчался по лестнице к себе и бросил детскую хавку на стол, впиваясь пальцами в волосы. — Что за нахер творится? Что со мной не так?! Видать, мне по башке не хило прилетело, а не только в живот!

— Ты чего, решил на детское питание перейти? — Фуруичи только посмеялся, когда завалился в нему в комнату: они собирались погамать сегодня.

Ога отшутился, отвернулся от стола, и они уселись за игру, а детское питание, погремушка в тумбочке и футболка в шкафу с надписью «лучший батя» прожигали ему спину.

Он продолжал заниматься привычными делами старшеклассника: прогуливал школу, маялся дурью, смотрел телек и играл в видеоигры, болтал с Фуруичи и планировал будущие махачи со всякими отбросами, когда поправится. И бесился от ощущения, что чего-то чертовски не хватало во всей этой привычной подростковой обыденности.

Ога перерос ее, черт возьми! Ему было скучно просто гамать! Он так редко теперь читал комиксы — ведь в последнее время было не до них, а почему — черт знает? Руки чесались от безделья — он жаждал помахаться с кем-нибудь. Хорошая драка всегда была отрадой. Но мысль о том, что он пойдет отбиваться от унылых упырей из соседних школ или мериться силушкой с чертокаменскими слабаками, наводила на Огу тоску. Все равно, что давить тараканов! Скучно и бессмысленно. Ога был не против хорошей драки, но даже в драке должен был быть смысл. А он его потерял.

Уделав ТоКуКанХи, он стал сильнейшим в Чертокамне. Он не уступил и шестерым паладинам, а паскуду Кирию из Чертополья заставил драпать в ужасе в одних труселях. Ога был сильнейшим среди сильнейших. Только драка с таким же отбитым наглухо Тоджо могла бы доставить ему хоть какое-то удовольствие. Удовольствие, но не удовлетворение.

Он должен был найти чмыря, что пырнул его ножом.

Ога сел на берегу реки, глядя на текущую воду. Сегодня, собираясь в школу, он думал все утро, что что-то забыл дома. Что-то важное. Тетради, ручки? Да они ему на хер не были нужны — он ими не пользовался. Свой завтрак? Уж его-то он положил в портфель в первую очередь.

Едва обращая внимание на болтовню Фуруичи, Ога чувствовал, как начинает дергаться глаз.

Он рухнул за свою парту, закинул ноги на стол и развалился на стуле.

— Гляньте, кто явился. Слышь, Ога, говорят, какой-то хрен собачий тебя уделал, ась? — Канзаки наклонился к нему, насмехаясь.

Ога только зыркнул в его сторону.

— Я даж не знаю, радоваться тому, что кто-то наконец тебя отделал, или отмудохать тебя еще раз. Если будешь продувать черт знает кому, будучи сильнейшим в Чертокамне, так ведь и остальных за лошков держать начнут, — Химикава сверкнул глазами из-под зеленых стекол очков.

— Отвалите от него, — Куниеда как всегда попыталась затопить за справедливость. — Такая подлость в драке недопустима. Холодное оружие — запретный прием!

— А ты харэ за него заступаться, пусть сам за себя говорит! — Канзаки стукнул кулаком по столу.

Завязался спор. Ога закатил глаза. Их ругань была утомительна. Ему нужно было быть не здесь. Школьные будни уже начинали утомлять своей обыденностью.

— Ога, — Фуруичи толкнул его в плечо. — Ты чего в свой портфель вцепился?

Он опустил взгляд, с удивлением понимая, что держит ранец на коленях, прижимая к животу. Тяжесть на ногах была привычной, и он не обратил внимания, что не убрал сумку под парту.

Без портфеля стало еще более гадко.

Наконец наступило время перерыва. Они с Фуруичи как обычно выбрались на крышу, наслаждаясь ветром и солнцем. Уселись на перила. Фуруичи достал булку, Ога котлетки. И почувствовал, как его прошибает холодный пот.

— Проклятье! Я забыл дома молоко! — он вскочил со своего места, чуть не рассыпав котлеты, под вопросительным взглядом Фуруичи.

— Молоко? Детское молоко?

— Да, олень тупой! Чем я буду кормить… — Ога обернулся за свое плечо, и наваждение рассеялось.

На кой блядский хер ему детское молоко? Кого кормить?

— ААА!!! — он вцепился в собственные волосы, топая ногами.

Пришло время Фуруичи дергать глазом.

— Слушай, Ога, может, тебе в медпункт сходить? Ты уверен, что поправился?..

— Я в порядке, олень! Просто садись есть!

И вот теперь в парке. Что за херня!

Ога зашвырнул пару камней в воду, глядя, как они скачут по поверхности. Все было неправильно, но где искать ответы на свои вопросы? Кажется, никто не замечает того, что заметил Ога. А значит, это он тут сумасшедший, псих ненормальный, на голову отшибленный! Все говорит о том, будто у Оги до ранения был ребенок.

О котором все напрочь забыли! И он сам.

— Был да сплыл. Бу-га-га-га! — Ога засмеялся дурным смехом, чувствуя себя ненормальным.

«В неких краях жил да был ужасный, жестокий и лютый тип, который совсем не думал о ближних своих. Однажды юноша решил устроить стирку в реке…»

Ога поперхнулся собственным смехом. Откуда в голове взялись эти слова?! Они про него, черт возьми! А что дальше?..

Он вскочил на ноги, и едва не упал обратно. Где-то в центре города прогремел жуткий взрыв.

***

— Г… господин… — Хильда зазря тянулась к Вельзи.

Смеясь как подлый шакал, Гекадос стянул верещащего Вельзи со спины поверженного Оги.

— Твоя песенка спета, человечишка. Дьявольский контракт расторгнут, — он с отвращением отпихнул руку Оги, с которой пропала метка Зевула, и поднял Вельзевула к лицу.

— Не смей трогать… моего господина! — из последних сил Хильда попыталась сесть, трясущимися руками отталкиваясь от земли.

— Он больше не господин и не наследник, дьявольская служанка. Вельзевул Младший был повержен, а значит по закону Демонии потерял права на наследие престола Владыки Тьмы, — Гекадос усмехнулся. — Его сила будет использована, дабы возвысить величие господина Эна.

— Негодяи! Напали на младенца, даже не выждав время!

Бессильные негодования Хильды встретили только смех. Испуганно рыдая, Вельзи тянул руки к лежащему на асфальте Оге. Из-под его тела уже растеклась лужа крови, и Хильда сомневалась, что человек выживет. Лишившись подпитки дьявольской силой, он стал простым смертным. И теперь они с Вельзевулом были предоставлены сами себе.

— Ты будешь славным источником, малыш.

Вельзи повернулся лицом к Гекадосу и заревел во всю мощь, оглашая улицу громким плачем. Хильда на секунду понадеялась, что разряд причинит демону достаточно боли, чтобы он выпустил ребенка из рук. Но ничего подобного не случилось.

— Что это?..

На ручке Вельзи замкнулся магический браслет.

— Реви-реви, малец. Твой человек тебя уже не услышит, а нам твои вопли только на руку! — Гекадос обернулся к Хильде, — и тебя мы тут не оставим.

***

— Вы не можете держать нас в плену! Когда Владыка узнает…

Хильда со злостью ударила ладонью по прутьям тюрьмы, на что в ответ получила смех от Агиэль и Графеля.

— Это так забавно, Хильда! Тебе лучше бы заняться своими делами и позаботиться о своем господине, а не тратить силы на пустой крик. Это ведь ничего не изменит, дорогая, — Агиэль подошла ближе. — Вельзи лишился своего статуса. Мы буквально стерли его судьбу владыки тьмы с лица двух миров.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — она попыталась схватить Агиэль за косу, но та увернулась.

— И спасения вам ждать не откуда. Удачной жизни в забвении, Хильдегарда!

— Стойте, поганые скоты!

Они вернулась обратно в комнату и опустилась на колени перед своим господином. Вельзи всхлипывал на полу, глядя на нее снизу вверх большими мокрыми глазами.

— Не плачьте, мой господин. Все образуется, — она улыбнулась и протянула к нему руки, предлагая взять к себе на колени.

Он с радостью прижался к ее груди, зло размахивая сжатым кулаком, показывая отвратительный колдовской браслет, выкачивающий его силу и направляющий… куда-то или к кому-то.

Когда через несколько дней к ней пришел доктор Форкас с Ламией, чтобы повторно осмотреть ее почти зажившие от демонических снадобий раны, Хильда бросилась к ним.

— Форкас! Прошу вас! Вы должны передать мое послание Владыке Тьмы!

— Самому Владыке? Не думаю, что ему есть дело до пленников, — доктор прикоснулся к ее коже, но она отпихнула его руку.

— Нет дела? Речь идет о его младшем сыне!

— Младшем? — доктор Форкас удивленно моргнул. — У Владыки только один сын — великий Эн.

— Что это значит? — в шоке Хильда опустилась на кровать, позволяя себя осмотреть.

— Великий Эн наследник престола и будущий Владыка Тьмы. С вами, как я погляжу, все в порядке, дорогуша.

Хильда уставилась на Вельзи, который тянул руки к Ламии, показывая ей игрушку. Но та равнодушно отвернулась, продолжая копаться в своей медицинской сумке. Вельзи бросил на Хильду растерянный полный слез взгляд, и Хильда почувствовала, как на ее глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Убирайтесь! Мой господин не хочет никого видеть в наших покоях!

— Да больно надо с какими-то пленниками возиться! От вас воняет людьми! — Ламия скорчила недовольное лицо, такое, каким обычно она смотрела на презренного Огу, за что тотчас же получила леща от доктора.

— Ай!

— Будь вежлива с пациентами, даже если они безродные пленники.

— Безродные?!

Вельзи разревелся, а Хильда бессильно сжала кулаки, глядя на уходящих доктора и Ламию. Они не помнили ее, не помнили Вельзевула Младшего, и понятия не имели, что он сын владыки. Вот значит как! Вот о чем говорила Агиэль! Их стерли из памяти всех обитателей Демонии, а значит помощи ждать неоткуда.

Она подняла на руки ревущего Вельзи, укачивая и успокаивая обещаниями. Теперь его плачь не бил током, но от этого становилось только паршивей. Хильда и сама хотела заплакать от бессилия и злости. У нее не было плана, и даже ее юный господин это знал.

— Да! Да! — Хильда чуть ли не разразилась дьявольским смехом.

Ей удалось передать весточку Аленделону. Уж с ним-то они выберутся отсюда, а дальше разберуться, что к чему.

Она с сочувствием посмотрела на Вельзи, калякающего в альбоме. Не стоило давать ему ложных надежд, но в ее силах поддержать его старания хотя бы в малом.

— Вы как всегда прекрасны, мой господин! — она похвалила его старания и погладила по волосам.

— Ка-бу, — Вельзи продолжил рисовать, яростно скреб карандашом по бумаге.

Его комната была завалена игрушками, но они не могли покидать покои, оставаясь запертыми в четырех стенах круглосуточно. Хильда думала, что Вельзи будет сходить с ума от скуки, но он чаще был покладист и тих, периодически вымещая свой сдержанный гнев на игрушках. Так что большая часть из них была разломана.

Аленделон появился внезапно ночью, когда Вельзи уже спал, а Хильда вот-вот готова была уснуть. Она подскочила с кровати, бросаясь к межпространственному демону.

— Я был преисполнен любопытства, госпожа Хильда, и потому прибыл сюда.

— Нет времени на долгие объяснения. Мы знакомы с тобой тыщу лет, Аленделон! Мы оба служим господину Вельзевулу Четвертому! Младшему сыну Владыки Тьмы. И не говори, что у него один сын! Бегемот и его приспешники напали на нас и стерли всем память о моем господине! Ты должен помочь нам выбраться!

— Эмм, ну… — Аленделон смутился под таким напором. — Вы все-таки пленники господина Эна, будущего наследника, я не уверен, что могу рисковать.

— Ты не слушал меня?! — Хильда со злости отвесила ему звонкую пощечину. — Отведи нас к Владыке, и он во всем разберется! Только этого и прошу! Я буду у тебя в долгу!

— Великий Эн покарает меня, если я помогу вам. Не хотелось бы быть располовиненым окончательно… — Аленделон оставался неубежденным.

Хильда стиснула руки в кулаки, понимая, что придется пойти на подлые и крайние меры.

— Тебе тоже стерли память, Аленделон! А знаешь, почему? — ее глаза сверкнули, демон внимательно слушал. — Потому что на Земле ты встретил своего идеального парня Такаюки Фуруичи, и вы были с ним вроде как счастливы и жили вместе. Неужели не интересно взглянуть на него хоть одним глазком?

— Така… юки? — Аленделон задумчиво почесал подбородок, и Хильда кожей ощутила, что заклинание по стиранию памяти дает трещины.

Ах, если бы у нее была фотография противного Мерзуичи, Аленделон наверняка бы сразу его вспомнил! И Хильде не пришлось бы тут распинаться, убеждая помочь своего хозяину!

Самой от себя было тошно, но она уточнила, надеясь, что Мерзуичи никогда не узнает, что она это сказала:

— Молодой, светловолосый, красавчик господин Фуруичи.

Глаза Аленделона сверкали.

— Неужели я нашел свою любовь на Земле среди людей?

— И если ты хочешь, чтобы вы снова были вместе… СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ ОТПРАВЬ НАС С ГОСПОДИНОМ ВЕЛЬЗИ К ВЛАДЫКЕ!

— Слушаюсь, госпожа Хильда! Телепортирую!

Она стояла с едва проснувшимся Вельзевулом в тронном зале Владыки Тьмы, задыхаясь от радости, забыв слова от гнева на Бегемота и его прихвостней. Но уж Владыка разберется! Он все вернет на места!

— А? Чегой-то? Красавица с ребеночком? — Владыка заинтересованно наклонился вперед, сидя на своем ужасном и величественном троне из черепов.

— Ка-бу? — Вельзи вопросительно посмотрел на Хильду и задумчиво протянул руки к Владыке.

— Господин Владыка Тьмы! Вы должны помочь мне! Я привела вашего сына Вельзевула Четвертого! Бегемот и его…

— Стоп-стоп, чего-чего? Вельзевула Четвертого? Эт самое, подь сюды? — он подозвал к себе демона-советника, стоящего рядом. — Сколько у меня сыновей?

— Один, Ваше Демонейшество. Господин Великий Эн.

— Я бы не забыл, если бы переспал с такой красоткой, пра-а-авда? — Владыка со смехом подпер голову рукой, облокачиваюсь на подлокотник трона.

— Но Владыка! Бегемот и его…

— Постой-постой, — он прервал ее взмахом руки. — Я бы не был владыкой, если бы отказывался от всяких своих разных детей незаконнорожденных и прочих. Но если он мой сын, так и быть, я его приму, если он, конечно, обладает моей силой.

Владыка поднялся с трона и подошел к Хильде, держащей Вельзи на руках. Рядом с Его Демонейшеством они казались крохотными. Тень Владыки заслонила от Вельзи красный свет факелов и каминов.

— Владыка, Бегемот и его… — Хильда снова попыталась объяснить.

— Давай, малой, не стесняйся. Чем порадуешь папочку. Ммм? — Владыка склонился над ними.

Вельзи мужественно встретил его взгляд.

— Покажите, что умеете, мой господин! — Хильда покрепче сжала своего господина в объятьях, зная, что даже с браслетом Владыка сможет почувствовать всплеск мощных сил ребенка.

Вельзи кивнул и сунул руку в карман ее платья, с гордостью доставая скомканный рисунок.

— Мой господин! Это не то! — она попыталась убрать листок, но Владыка заинтересованно взял из ее рук рисунок.

— Ого. Да он растет художником! — Владыка со смехом показал Хильде рисунок, и та почувствовала, что краснеет.

На листке были нарисованы она, Вельзи и Ога. Кривые и клыкастые, с глазами-точками и ногами-палками, но несомненно узнаваемые.

— Это, наверное, ты и твоя мама? — Владыка ткнул длинным ногтем в нарисованных Хильду и Вельзи, и Вельзи по-взрослому серьезно кивнул. — А это твой отец?

— Ка-бу, — Вельзи кивнул.

— Но господин, ваш отец Владыка Тьмы! — Хильда попыталась вразумить юного хозяина, но тот зло ткнул пальцем в рисунок.

— КА-БУЭ!

Рука Владыки опустилась на голову Вельзи, и он снисходительно потрепал ребенка по волосам.

— А жалк, что ты не мой пацан. Вот ржака бы вышла! Эй, вы, подарите ребенку карандаши и отпустите восвояси. Что-то притомился я, да и пора б хлебнуть чего перед ужином!

— Владыка! — Хильда попыталась сказать что-то еще, но ее вывели из зала.

Ей пришлось накинуть на голову плащ и скрыться, унизительно сбега прочь, пока последователи великого Эна, пленившие их, не хватились пропавших пленников и не прослышали про ее дерзкое появление перед Владыкой.

— Мой Господи, неужели вы забыли своего отца? — она наклонилась к Вельзи, прижатому к ее груди.

Он поднял на нее строгий взгляд и помахал зажатым в кулаке рисунком, возмущенно показывая, что ничего не забыл.

Хильда с рыком стиснула зубы.

— Вся надежда на тебя, смерд! Надеюсь, ты выжил и вспомнил о том, что ты не просто жалкий чел, а имел честь стать отцом властелина тьмы. Мой господин верит в тебя!

— Ка-бу! — Вельзи поддержал ее злым гулением.

Солдаты дивизии тридцати четырех столпов гнали ее по Демонии день и ночь, изматывая, вытравливая из каждого укрытия. Если она перейдет грань между мирами и найдет Огу, если он жив, то тем самым подвергнет его снова смертельной опасности. И возвращение будет напрасным.

— Хороша работа, ничего не скажешь, — демон пустоши Зомиус, у которого Хильда когда-то приобретала артефакты, со смешком покачал головой. — Если правду говоришь, то штука сильная. Раз сдерживает мощь темного владыки, пусть и такого мальца.

Он потрепал Вельзи по голове, но тот насуплено отвернулся — уставший и измотанный долгим побегом, как и Хильда. Их перерыв был недолог. Через день-другой командиры догонят их и жилье Зо будет разрушено. Кажется, его это совсем не беспокоило. А вот браслетом он заинтересовался.

— Помочь можешь?

— Едва ли.

Ответ шокировал и разозлил Хильду.

— Так какого рожна мы теряем тут время! За мной погоня, змеиная твоя башка!

— Ну, уж прости, — Зомиус моргнул третьим веком, и его тонкий змеиный язык на секунду скользнул между губ. — Я хорош, но не настолько. Этот браслет запечатан меткой Зевула. Его может взломать только его отец: сам Владыка или человек, которого малец выберет себе в отцы на земле, — достаточно сильный, чтобы высвободить мощь ребенка.

— Ка-бу!!! — Вельзи сжал кулаки и затопал ногами, сверкая глазами от злости.

У него уже был отец, и это он пытался сказать Зо. Хильда только устало похлопала его по спинке.

— Не гневайтесь, господин.

— Можете переночевать у меня. Завтра, как я понял, мне надо будет искать себе новый дом. Но жизнь полна неожиданностей.

Он выделил им комнату. Покормив Вельзи, Хильда уложила его рядом с собой на единственную кровать. Вельзи крутился, не в силах уснуть. Ей тоже не спалось.

Если бы чертов Ога был достаточно силен, чтобы надрать зад демонам Бегемота, она бы тотчас же телепортировалась на Землю. А так — дохлый номер.

Помнит ли проклятый смерд о них с Вельзи? Ищет ли их? Выжил ли — вот, с чего надо начать.

Она хмуро прижала Вельзи к себе поплотнее, и тот задергал ее за рукав платья.

— Хотите историю на ночь, мой господин?

— Ка-бу.

— Однажды Змей Горыныч…

— Не! Ка-бу! — Вельзи недовольно заверещал, мотая головой и дергая ее платье.

— Ладно, другую. Однажды Владыка тьмы…

Хильда получила нехилый пинок в живот и рычание, и тяжко выдохнула.

— Может, про Обжору и графа Засранца?

— Не! Ка-бу! Ка-бу!!! — хныча, Вельзи ткнул головой ее в подбородок.

— Ну, ладно, ладно… Уговорили… только обещайте, что не расскажите ему, мой господин.

— Ка-бу, — Вельзи согласно кивнул.

— В неких краях жил да был ужасный, жестокий и лютый тип, который совсем не думал о ближних своих. Однажды юноша решил устроить стирку в реке…

***

— Слыхал, в центре Токио случился теракт. Два квартала разнесло взрывом, трупов не счесть!

— Ты так воодушевленно рассказываешь, будто тебя это радует, Фуруичи! — Ога раздраженно огрызнулся. — Весь город слышал взрыв, олень.

— Говорят, эти террористы вообще без башки. Устраивают теракты по всему миру. После их взрывов камня на камне не остается. Прям как от нашей школы…

Ога покосился на друга и вернулся к поеданию лапши. Они сидели у реки, перекусывая.

— Кстати, почему мы опять торчим на речке?

— Потому что… — Ога вдруг перестал жевать и решил проверить, как сработает с Фуруичи. — Однажды в неких краях жил да был добрый и прекрасный юноша. Юноша решил устроить стирку в реке.

Фуруичи прищурился, явно ожидая продолжения и недоумевая, что происходит.

— Это… ты о себе что ли балладу сочиняешь?

Полная жопа. Ога сгорбился над своей лапшой. Бесполезно. Он показывал детскую погремушку Куниеде, расспрашивал родителей о детях и рассказал про юношу у реки Фуруичи, но никто не реагировал. Ваще никак!

— Со мной что-то случилось на этой реке.

— Что-то случилось? Это в каком смысле? — Фуруичи даже жевать перестал, оборачиваясь на друга. — Драка? Первая любовь? Деньги, может, нашел?

— Да нет, дебил! Что-то охеренно необычное и крутое, только я все забыл и не могу вспомнить! И никто не помнит!

— А может… ААА! — Фуруичи заорал так внезапно, что Ога чуть не поперхнулся лапшой.

— Ты чо орешь, олень?

— Там… в реке какой-то мужик! — он ткнул пальцем в воду.

И Ога тут же подскочил на ноги.

«По течению реки несло большого мужика. Добродушный юноша не испугался и без чьей-либо помощи вытащил из речки большого дядьку».

Он вглядывался в воду до глазной боли, но не увидел ни хера.

— Да он точно там был! И эй!.. — Фуруичи задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Я его уже не в первый раз вижу. Такое чувство, что он за мной следит! Какой-то маньяк!

— Я ниче не вижу! Достало! Куда он делся? — Ога влез в воду по колено, прикрывая глаза от солнца и бликов. — Эй, мужик! Выходи! Смахнемся!

— Ну, зачем же так сразу, Ога? Может, это какой-то рыбак?

— Он что руками рыбу ловит? Тут что-то не так, чуют мои пятки!

Фуруичи ничего не успел ответить. Снова прогремел взрыв нешуточной силы, и они обернулись в сторону города. Высоко в небе завис горящий пламенем знак.

— Да как они умудрились такое устроить? Это какой-то газ или пиротехника? — Фуруичи ошарашено смотрел в небо, перечисляя возможности, когда услышал позади едва ли адекватный зловещий смех Оги. — Ты чего, спятил?

Ога пялился на метку в небе, ощущая, как внутри все буквально горит от ликования. Он, сука, уже видел этот знак!

— ВЗРЫВЗЕВУЛ!!! Вот что это!

— Чего? Это что-то опять из твоих названий смертельных ударов? Ога, ты куда?! Стой!

Но Ога уже рванулся в сторону взрыва, где валил черный дым от земли и в небо поднималась метка Зевула. Он бежал, рычал и ржал, понятия не имея, с какого хера ему так смешно, и одновременно душит черная злоба внутри. Он знал эту метку! Видел ее!

Он едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги.

Саотоме! Гребаный дерьма кусок учитель Саотоме! У него на руке был похожий знак!

Он завернул за угол, и снова чуть не упал.

Тоджо!!!

На его плече была эта метка!

Он все-таки споткнулся, падая на асфальт, разбивая колени и ладони о твердый камень. На тыльной стороне ладони отпечатался в памяти горящий огнем образ…

Он сам. Его рука! На его кисти была эта метка!

На месте взрыва бились не на жизнь, а на смерть какие-то типы в странных одеждах. И с кем! Саотоме был здесь! Он швырял в типов заклинания, а те, окутанные темной силой, нападали на него.

— Ога, да стой! Ты что сдурел? Чо это за херня демоническая?! — Фуруичи схватил его, не давая рвануться в драку.

К Саотоме присоединился директор Святочертокаменской школы Исуруги и старик Куниедо. Махач давно преодолел грань человеческой схватки. Во все стороны летели брызги заклятий, сверкали молнии и творилось пес знает что!

Фуруичи пялился на все это широко распахнутыми глазами, комментируя происходящее с восторженным ужасом.

— Какие быстрые! Они двигаются так стремительно, что я едва успеваю заметить! Это что заклинания? А у того хвост кажись торчит! Они иностранцы или дьяволы какие?! Это и есть террористы?

Один из демонов обернулся, и Ога почувствовал, что каменеет от переполнившей его злости.

— Он… — его голос был таких глухим, что Фуруичи даже не обратил внимании на его слова.

— А вон тот… Что ты сказал?

— Это он… — Ога поднял руку, указывая пальцем на зависшего над землей, злобно ухмыляющегося Гекадоса. — Он напал на меня.

Ога вспомнил как сверкающее острие копья вошло в напряженные мышцы словно это случилось только что. Мерзкая надменная ухмылка, наглый взгляд. Гекадос возвышался над ним, убрав окровавленное оружие за спину. Ога лежал на асфальте, истекая кровью, глядя снизу вверх на своего убийцу. А потом Гекадос наклонился, протянул руки и забрал…

— БЕСОПУЗ!!!

Его крик услышали все, и Фуруичи, до сих пор вцепившийся в него, чтобы удержать от драки, ослабил хватку, трясясь от страха. Ведь взгляды всех участников бесовского беспредела теперь были направлены на них с Огой.

— Ты совсем разум потерял, Ога? Они нас сейчас разорвут на части! Ога? Ты слышишь меня? Ога!!! — он безуспешно тряс друга за плечо, глядя, как сжимаются пальцы Оги в кулаки.

Воспоминания вернулись лавиной, и Ога едва оставался в своем уме. Он позволил себе безумный дикий смех и слезы в уголках глаз. Етить, он батя черного властелина! Он сильнейший из всех, потому и не смог его никому сбагрить! А еще на него поимели зуб подельники брата Бесопуза! И угандошили Огу и Хильду, забрали Бесопуза черт знает куда! И радоваться бы надо, что избавили Огу от ноши демонического родительства, но что-то радости не вышло. Да и без Огиного присмотра явно началась какая-то демоническая поебень.

— Глядите-ка, этот сопляк живой! — Гекадос обернулся всем корпусом к тому, кого считал, успешно приконченным.

— Добейте уже его, — Нага бросил на Огу презрительный взгляд.

— С радостью! — пара демонов вызвались исполнить приказание барона.

Ох, как же Ога это ненавидел — драпать. Но если он продул даже с бесовской силой, то что теперь он мог, как человек?

— Аленделон, мать твою! Хватит подсматривать за Фуруичи из всяких закутков! Срочно телепортируй меня к Бесопузу!

— Ога, ты че несешь? — Фуруичи отшатнулся от него, вертя головой в поисках мужика, который за ним следил.

— Господин! — межпространственный демон выскочил из-за кустов.

— Ааа!!! Это тот самый мужик! Ты чего удумал, Ога? — друг пялился на него, как на чумного.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, а потом мы их всех ушатаем в хлам.

Аленделон распополамился, и Ога прыгнул внутрь, утягивая за собой вопящего Фуруичи.

***

Это был тупик. Командиры загнали их в ущелье, из которого не было выхода. Вельзи прижимался к спине Хильды. Можно было оставить его на земле — он мешал Хильде двигаться, но тогда господин стал бы еще более уязвим, чем сейчас.

Наверное, это ее последний бой.

— Для меня было честью служить вам, хозяин, — она улыбнулась сквозь слезы, собирая оставшиеся силы в кулак.

Полсотни демонов, три командира и два барона — слишком много на нее одну после двух недель постоянного бега и борьбы. Она была все еще ослаблена после ран, но готова встретить свой конец здесь сегодня, борясь до последней капли крови за своего господина. Даже если никто в двух мирах не помнил о нем.

— Сдавайся, служанка, и мы убьем вас быстро!

— Не дождетесь! Я заберу с собой всех, кого смогу, скоты!

— Ка-бу! — Вельзи за ее спиной стиснул пальцы в кулаки, тщетно пытаясь высвободить сжатую браслетом демоническую энергию.

— Как знаешь! — рядовой демон рванулся вперед, но не успел ни замахнуться мечом, ни ударить, рухнув оземь, поверженный суровым пенделем.

Взгляды всех обратились к тому, кто поднимался темной фигурой, окутанной поднятой пылью.

— Что, суки, только и умеете, что всей толпой нападать на женщину и ребенка?

Посреди Демонии юноша выглядел столь же чужеродно, как Бородач в мире людском.

— Ога!

И Хильда не думала, что когда-то будет так счастлива увидеть этого жалкого человека здесь, рядом с собой, готового сражаться…

Нет! Не готового! Он всего лишь смертный сейчас! Кретин! Самоубийца!

Она не успела ничего крикнуть.

— Ка-Бу! — Вельзи скатился с ее спины и рванул к Оге.

Сердце Хильды на секундочку дало трещину: ее господин тут же предпочел своего человеческого родителя ей, верной служанке. Но тотчас же она убедила себя, что это благоразумный плане ее господина — как можно скорее избавиться от оков!

— Бесопуз! — Ога обернулся, опускаясь на корточки, чтобы взять ребенка на руки.

— Ка-бууууу, — едва не рыдая, Бесопуз тянул к нему руку, стянутую браслетом.

— Что это за херня на тебе надета?

— БУУУ!!! — Бесопуз едва не визжал, тряся кулаком и грозясь расплакаться, пока Ога поднимал его на руки.

Демоны за спиной смеялись над ними, обсуждая, что служанка, ребенок и смертный станут их самой простой за все время добычей.

Лицо Оги помрачнело, и ближайший демон отшатнулся прочь. Бесопуз замер, глядя в глаза родителю, чувствуя, как внутри них обоих разгорается нешуточное пламя демонической ярости.

— Ясно. Вот значит, как. Надели на Бесопуза какую-то демоническую херовину и радуетесь, скоты. Я вам покажу, как издеваться над моим ребенком.

Пальцы Оги легли поверх браслета и тот раскрошился в его руках, как сухая корка хлеба, мгновенно заставив всех демонов заткнуться.

— Какого черта, а? Разве это не супербраслет ограничивающий демонические силы? — спросил кто-то из толпы.

— Так и есть! Мы заколдовали его так, чтобы его мог разрушить только отец маленького владыки! — Василиск сжал кулаки, грозно глядя на человека, посмевшего нарушить его планы.

Впрочем, Ога уже едва походил на человека. Как и Бесопуз.

— Я и есть его отец. ПОНЯЛ, НАХ?!

***

— Во угар! Круть! Ога угарный! И что было потом? Что потом?! — Ханазава наклонилась вперед.

И хотя историю рассказывал Фуруичи, он как обычно был только второстепенным героем.

— Потом Ога вынес всех своим супердемоническим взрывзевулом, и мы свалили оттуда по-быстрому, пока они не очнулись.

— Угар-угар! Ну, вы круты! Вынесли чертей из Эстонии!

— А мож ты гонишь, Фуруичи, ась? — Канзаки оторвался от своего мобильника, только чтобы скорчить надменную рожу. — Где сам гребаный Ога, который твои россказни подтвердит?

— Так это… У него снова родительских обязанностей невпроворот.

***

— Бесопуз!!! Да прекрати меня дергать за брови! Я тебя обратно в Демонию отправлю, ели не прекратишь! Если хочешь оставаться в мире людей, то пора учиться одеваться. Ты уже мужик, а не ребенок! А мужики ходят в штанах!

Их жаркий спор продолжался уже час, и пока Ога смог выиграть только бой за носки. Штаны все еще слетали с Бесопуза в мгновение ока.

Услышав про Демонию, Бесопуз замер на секундочку, схватил свою погремушку и зарядил Оге ею в лоб, а потом взобрался ему на грудь, обхватил шею руками и вцепился в волосы.

— Задушишь! Чо творишь, засранец?!

— Ты какого хера его Демонией пугаешь, смерд! — Хильда опустила ему на голову зонт, и это было совсем не легкое прикосновение к макушке.

— Да вы решили убить меня за ваше спасение?! Отцепись, Бесопуз!

— У него истерика из-за тебя, кретин!

Хильда попыталась треснуть его еще раз, но Ога увернулся, отскакивая в сторону. Одной рукой придерживая Бесопуза, другой держась за стену.

Задушенный вой бесенка в ухо дезориентировал хуже удара зонтом по голове.

— Да не реви, не отдам я тебя в Демонию. Ну все, харэ рыдать! Я ж не паскуда какая-нибудь! — он шлепнул мальца по заднице для пущей убедительности, и тот затих, отстраняясь.

— Ка-бу?

— Но штаны надеть придется, понял? Хватит уже светить своим демоническим хозяйством на всю округу.

— Бууу… — Бесопуз насупился.

— Да! — Ога уперся лбом в его лоб, скаля зубы.

— Мой господин, смотрите, я принесла вам штаны и рубашку с Обжорой, — Хильда отвлекла их от взаимного рычания, демонстрируя покупку.

Вельзи обернулся, чтобы заценить штаны, и пришел от них в полный восторг.

— Вот, пусть тебя в следующий раз Хильда одевает. Я умотался! В школу опоздали из-за твоих выкрутасов!

Довольный и одетый Вельзи забрался на плечи Оги как ни в чему не бывало. Ога закатил глаза, самодовольно улыбаясь:

— А писку было…

— Вы прекрасны в этих одеждах, мой господин! — Хильда обняла своего господина на прощанье и сунула Оге сумку с детским питанием.

Ога и Вельзи вышли, продолжая припираться друг с другом. Аленделон и Хильда смотрели на них из окна спальни.

— Когда ты скажешь господину Оге, что господин Вельзи больше не наследник Владыки Тьмы, а значит, ему не надо уничтожать человечество и он может остаться просто жить в мире людей?

— Он и сам это знает.

Хильда бросила взгляд на стену, где был прикреплен помятый, но узнаваемый рисунок семьи, которую Вельзи нарисовал в Демонии.


End file.
